Робомозг
. * Создать для каждой из игр дочернюю статью.|FO1, FO2, VB, FOT, FO3, FNV, FO4, AUT, FH}} |Локация = Вся территория США |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 200 |Уровень = 6 |Файл диалога = ROBOT.MSG CrRobobrain.txt (типовые реплики) |Актёр = Нина Гогаева («1С») |prototype_id = Fallout: Fallout 2: |base_id = Fallout 3: (военн.) (Анклава) (Изгоев) (охранник) Fallout: New Vegas: }} Робомозг ( ) — существо, робот в играх [[Серия игр Fallout|серии Fallout]]. Описание Многоцелевой кибернетический организм, в качестве процессора которого используется мозг человека, примата (зачастую это были шимпанзе). Робомозг был создан для военных и гражданских целей до Великой войны компанией «Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл». Превосходит большинство других роботов, так как органический мозг предоставляет ему более широкий спектр ответных мер и функций по сравнению с другими роботами. Конструкция манипуляторов обеспечивает роботу возможность использования инструментов и оружия, используемых человеком, если, конечно, используется его мозг. Официально в роботах использовались только мозги шимпанзе, однако некоторые модели получили мозги казнённых преступников и других людей; официально власти США этого не признавали''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 33: ''The Robobrain is a jack-of-all-trades robot. They have hands and are usually armed with assault rifles. The chimpanzee, or other primate, brain that was implanted into them makes them excellent guard robots. It’s rumored that some were set up to accept human brains, but this has never been proven.Крис Тейлор на Vault13.net от 27.02.2001: «''Where did the brains for the brain bots come from? Criminals''». Робомозги планировали использовать в военных действиях, но высокая стоимость производства, сложность эксплуатации и особенности конструкции объективно ограничили сферу их внедрения в вооружённые силы США, в основном, охраной военных исследовательских баз. Под руководством доктора Стюарта исследовательская группа Пойнт-Лукаута в лаборатории проводила опыты по безопасному извлечению человеческого мозга из организма и дальнейшего помещения в роботов. Группа отмечала, что в биогель, в котором мозг продолжает сохранять активность, можно добавлять специальные смеси для развития телепатических способностей. Выяснив, что мозги подопытных были способны на передачу мыслей и образов на некоторое расстояние, группе Стюарта не удалось до конца изучить и сделать выводы о когнитивном вещании, телепатии и многих других явлениях из-за влияния профессора и сенатора КэлвертовЗаписи в терминалах подземной лаборатории. Конструкция Стандартный робомозг передвигается на гусеничном шасси с двумя направляющими (используя два гидропроцессорных двигателя). Шасси присоединено к цилиндрическому телу с головой, под куполом, из закалённого стекла, в котором находится мозг. Чтобы использовать консоли, рычаги и оружие, они имеют две гибких руки-манипулятора, расположенных по бокам тела и оснащённых тремя «когтями». Как и у большинства роботов, на задней части корпуса находится боевой ингибитор. Герметичный купол робомозга внутри заполнен биогелем (который, как показывает практика, способен поддерживать жизнедеятельность мозга в течение столетий). Повреждение купола или самого мозга выводит механизм из строя. Робомозги имеют встроенный голосовой синтезатор. Инвентарь Характеристики Fallout Fallout 2 Модификации Известны несколько модификации роботов этого типа. * Гражданская модель: не имеет встроенного вооружения, однако при наличии соответствующих боевых алгоритмов или человеческого мозга получает способность использовать стандартное огнестрельное оружие. Обычно окрашен в серый цвет. * Военная модель: имеет встроенный лазерный излучатель (по мощности сопоставимый с лазерным пистолетом), а также гипнотрон. Военные робомозги окрашены в зелёный цвет и имеют буквенно-цифровой серийный номер типа RB-1234. * Охранная модификация робомозг-охранник (Robobrain Sentry). От «военных» отличаются прочностью конструкции и внешним видом — стальным цветом и пурпурным окрасом деталей. * Парящие в воздухе мозговые баки. Особый тип робомозгов, разработанный учёными в исследовательском центре «Большая Гора». * В некотором смысле, к этому типу роботов можно отнести человекоподобного киборга, в которого был превращён Калькулятором пленный генерал Саймон Барнаки из Братства Стали. Тем не менее робомозг — не киборг, мозг используется вместо компьютера, то есть робомозг не обладает человеческим разумом, не может помнить свою прежнюю жизнь и делает лишь то, на что его запрограммировали. * Исключением может стать робомозг Old World Blues, дополнения к Fallout: New Vegas, появившийся по вине Курьера в результате неудачного скрещивания лоботомита и робота (через несколько секунд после скрещивания робот взрывается, но перед взрывом отчётливо можно услышать причитания бывшего лоботомита, говорящего немеханическим голосом). * В Fallout 4 робомозги, которых можно модифицировать по своему желанию, появляются лишь в дополнении Automatron. На Столичной Пустоши отдельные роботы перекрашены новыми хозяевами в цвета их фракций. Известные робомозги * Джезебел * Мастермозг * Робомозг серии «Марк» * Робомозг X-8 * Скайнет * Суперэго * Тотошка * Учёные НИОКР «Большая Гора» Заметки * В Automatron, дополнении к Fallout 4, в офисе продаж и обслуживания «РобКо» можно найти информацию о том, что после истечения срока эксплуатации человеческого мозга с него надо было стереть память. Но не все стирания памяти были успешными. Например, оставались фрагменты памяти, при распознавании которых во время сканирования робомозг мог частично вспомнить своё прошлое. * Также с помощью верстака для роботов из дополнения Automatron можно создать робомозг, который будет являться полноценным напарником для Выжившего. Если при первой сборке использовать только заводские варианты модификаций, то в первом диалоге с данным роботом появиться возможность подключить подпрограмму характера. Появление Баги В Fallout 3 при атаке робомозга в режиме V.A.T.S. с любого расстояния все части тела поражаются с максимальной вероятностью 95 %. Галерея Fo Render Robobrain.png|В прицельном выстреле RobobrainFO1.png|Модели робомозгов с оружием в руках Maroboaa se.gif|Робомозг в Fallout Barnaky Bot FoT.png|Робомозг из Fallout Tactics OutcastRobobrain.png|Робомозг Изгоев Братства Masterbrain.png|Мастермозг RobobrainParts.png|Частично разобранный робомозг Super Ego.jpg|Суперэго FO4AUT Robobrain.png|Робомозг в Fallout 4 CybermechRobobrain-Automatron.png Robobrain-Automatron.png IntegratedRobobrain-Automatron.png QuantumRobobrain-Automatron.png Концепт-арт Robot 211.png|Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича Robot 21.png FO3 Brain Bot concept.jpg Robobrain CA2.jpg Robobrain CA3.jpg Robobrain CA1.jpg Примечания bg:Робомозък de:Robohirn en:Robobrain es:Cerebrobot fr:Cérébrobot pl:Robomózg uk:Робомозок zh:脑控机器人 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 2 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 3 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Old World Blues Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout Tactics Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Van Buren Категория:Киборгизация Категория:Существа Fallout Категория:Существа Fallout 2 Категория:Существа Fallout 3 Категория:Существа Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Существа Van Buren Категория:Существа Old World Blues Категория:Существа Automatron Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Automatron Категория:Компьютеры и роботы